


First Date

by killianandemmashearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Date, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killianandemmashearts/pseuds/killianandemmashearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt i got on tumblr, if you ever want to request anything on there my url is the same as my username on here!

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, running her hands over her hips as if to smooth out the black dress that clung to it. She slid her arms into the red leather jacket and glanced at herself in the mirror. Killian had said that he had something special planned but something special could mean anything and she hadn’t thought about asking him how to dress, she thought that would be weird, so she had settled on the black dress, red leather jacket and heels. She figured that it wasn’t too fancy or too casual. She also didn’t feel like doing much with hair or make up but she knew he wouldn’t care.

She sighed and grabbed her keys and clutch before heading out into the living room where Henry was playing some video game. He however stopped and looked up at her with a grin “You look beautiful mom.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile at him “Thanks, but I still expect you to be in bed by ten.”

Henry chuckled and shook his head “I mean it. I wasn’t trying to get out of anything.” 

She nodded “Well then, thanks.” She said with a shrug as she headed out the door and headed to her car.

She headed to go pick him up, she thought about honking a few times to alert him that she was there but he was already standing there with a small grin on his face, part of her wondered how he had been waiting. She couldn’t tell exactly what they were doing either because he was wearing the same thing he always wore. She almost thought they should just cancel the date and go buy him something but he seemed too happy with his plans.

She reached over to open the car door and smiled at him as he slid into the car “Hello Swan” he said happily and she rolled her eyes with a small smile.

Snow and Belle had been urging her to start dating again and David had been the one to push her towards Killian not like she hadn’t been thinking about going out with him before. However she admired the push even though she knew it was weird her parents were basically setting up her love life.

She turned to face him in her seat “so where are we going?” she asked him since she had no idea what was going on.

“Granny’s of course.” He said, and at first she felt a little disappointed that it seemed like it was the only thing he had planned though after she thought about it she realized that seemed ridiculous.

She pulled the yellow bug to the front of Granny’s as she parked and got out. He got out as well and swung his arms as he walked around the car towards her with a smile, as Emma watched she couldn’t help but think about how adorable and excited he looked.

He grabbed the door with his non-hooked hand and pulled it open for her in a sort of bowing action which caused her to chuckle “ Thank you good sir.” 

He stood up and went to pull out her chair and she sighed, “You know you don’t need to do this all for me.”

Hook shrugged “I want to, I want to be a gentleman for you.” He gave her another small grin.

She nodded slowly as she looked down at the menu though she knew what she wanted “ That’s nice because I guess I’m not really used to it.”

His smile faded slightly, he didn’t like hearing her talk like that “ well it’s always good to have something new in your life.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The pair exited Granny’s about an hour later and much fuller. Emma couldn’t think of night recently where she had felt so good and she was happy she had agreed to go out with him.

She ran her hand over her stomach as if it would somehow soothe her full stomach and pulled out her keys again, glancing up at Hook and he stepped towards her a little “ The night isn’t over yet Swan.” He said with a small smirk “ Let’s go to the beach.”

She nodded and waited for him to get into the car before driving off towards the beach.

He wouldn’t stop staring at her the whole ride, normally if it was some guy she had just met she would be creeped out but it wasn’t creepy, she could tell he was trying to just remember every moment of that night, every feature of her face. The look on his face wasn’t one she was used to seeing, one she thought people probably rarely saw since he seemed to cover his emotions up with his cocky, sarcastic exterior.

However once the car was parked again he snapped out of it and smiled at her “ Ready for a walk?”

She nodded and hopped out of the car, though she left the door open to slide off her heels and drop her clutch in the drivers seat, she had always loved the feeling of the sand between her toes.

Killian made his way over to her, more cautiously than he had before, which received a slightly raised eyebrow from her in return however he extended his hand to her and she took it loosely in hers.

It made her feel like she was in elementary school, innocent and sweet and she liked it. She looked up at him and grinned which got a grin from him in return.

The two strolled along the shore for a while, staring out at the moonlit water and just discussing normal things, how Henry was, town gossip and the like. 

However Killian halted suddenly turned towards Emma, pushing few strands of blonde hair off her shoulder gently “ You look beautiful in the moonlight.”

She blushed and shook her head “Your just saying that.”

He frowned and shook his head “I’m not, I’ve always thought you were beautiful. I know we’ve had our differences in the past but I know how I feel for you now and I know it’s real.”

Emma nodded slowly unsure what to say, she knew she felt the same way but she wasn’t ready to admit it just yet so she kissed him, gently at first but then passionately, and he returned the kiss and she pulled away from him with smile.

He ran his hand through his hair “ Is that normal for a first date?” he asked her curiously. 

She nodded a bit “If the two people feel the same way we do.”

He nodded and then sighed “I guess you should be getting home, I’ll just walk from your place.”

She raised an eyebrow “Are you sure?”

He nodded in return and they turned to head back towards the car, walking along the sand, their hands a little more tightly held together than they had been before. They both got back in the car and she drove back home. The ride was still silent but it was a happier silence than before.

She parked and they both got out and to her surprise he followed her to the front door, leaning in for another kiss.

He pulled away again with a smirk “ So if kissing is ok on the first date does this mean I get to come inside?”

She smirked back at him and shook her head “Nice try, maybe next time.” She said as she pressed a quick, innocent kiss to his lips and headed inside.


End file.
